New Love
by KirigiriJxngJing
Summary: "Y'know, all this time I spent chasing after goddamn Sayaka, I should've spent chasing after you." Kyoko's been rejected by Sayaka. Can Mami make her feel better?


**A/N: This is just a Kyoko x Mami oneshot I thought of. I love the pairing, so I thought I might as well do a oneshot. Enjoy, KyoMami lovers!**

_"Kyoko, I can't date you."_ Sayaka's words echoed through Kyoko's head. _"I'm in love with someone else."_

Kyoko was in the church her dad owned, sucking on a lollipop. She was depressed because that day, she had asked her crush Sayaka out. But when Sayaka said those four words, they crushed the redhead.

Sayaka wasn't like the other girls. She was special. If Kyoko had asked out any other girl and they reject her, she would've just shooken it off. But this was different. She was actually in love with Sayaka. She'd do anything for her, even die.

Her phone buzzed and she saw she got a text from Mami.

**Mami: How did things with sayaka go?**

Mami was one of her best friends. Kyoko couldn't just ignore her.

**Kyoko: dont want to talk about it ****mami :'(.**

Kyoko thought Mami would leave her alone after that, since she wasn't a persistent person. But she was taken by surprise when she heard her phone buzz again.

**Mami: Did sayaka...**

The redhead thought she might as well talk to Mami for a while. It may make her feel better.

**Kyoko: she did.**

**Kyoko: but that's ok. i'll shake it off.**

**Mami: You're lying. You're actually crying right now aren't you?**

**Kyoko: wow. you've gotten smart.**

Kyoko could feel the warm tears stinging her eyes.

**Mami: Do you want me to come over to your house?**

**Mami: To comfort you?**

Mami had been over multiple times. But this time, it made her blush thinking of it.

**Kyoko: if you want.**

**Kyoko: i wont force you.**

**Mami: I'll come over.**

**Mami: You need me right now.**

After that, Kyoko got no more texts from Mami.

_She must be serious, _she thought.

Fifteen minutes later, Mami walked into the church. Kyoko was lying down on a bench.

"Kyoko?" The redhead opened her eyes to see her blonde, yellow eyed friend staring down at her. She sat up and faced Mami.

"Ya were serious." She said, hugging her legs. She then stretched her arms and legs. "That's suprisin'."

"Of course I was serious. You're my best friend Kyoko." Mami replied with a stern look on my face. She moved Kyoko's legs and sat next to her.

"You were in love with Sayaka, weren't you?" Mami asked, concern in her kind eyes.

Kyoko wiped the warm tears from her eyes. "Nah. She's just... another girl." She answered. "Another worthless girl."

"No girl is worthless Kyoko." Mami said softly. "Everyone has a purpose."

"Not those players. Their purpose is to break hearts." Kyoko replied. "Which that's even a good purpose anyway. It's worthless."

"Am I worthless?!" She shouted. Kyoko was taken by surprise. "Am I worthless?" Her blonde friend repeated, her eyes full of something she had only seen when she was glaring at Homura. Anger.

"No!" She exclaimed, grabbing one of her hands. Mami slightly blushed when she felt Kyoko's touch. "You're probly' the one girl who's not worthless."

"Really?" She asked, looking up into Kyoko's worry filled eyes.

"Yeah." Kyoko answered, tightening her grip on Mami's hand.

Then, Mami did something completely unpredictable. She quickly kissed Kyoko's cheek.

"I'm sorry. I just... had to do that." She said, her voice a little raspy.

"It's fine Mami." The redhead stood up, taking Mami with her. More silence.

"Have you ever been in love with any other girl?" Mami asked. "Besides Sayaka?"

"Nah." Kyoko answered. She then paused. "That may be happenin' but." Mami smiled.

"You're in love with Homura now, aren't you?" She asked. Kyoko's eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

"NO!" She yelled. "I'd never be in love with her!" Mami giggled.

"Madoka?" She asked, with a tiny smile.

"Madoka's an angel and all, but I'd never be in love with her." The redhead answered, flicking her hair. Mami was blushing and her blonde curls covered her face.

"...Me?" She asked, after a silence that seemed to go on forever. Kyoko blushed. Her blush was as pink as Madoka's hair.

"Y'know what?" She began. Mami faced her. "Yeah." The blush faded on their faces and Mami smiled.

"Me too Kyoko." She replied, smiling. The redhead showed one of the biggest grins Mami had ever seen and hugged her.

"Kyoko?" Mami's voice was muffled against Kyoko's hoody. "I...can't...breath." Kyoko moved away, but still had that grin.

"Y'know Mami." She began. "I've spent all this time chasin' after goddamn Sayaka, when I shoulda' been chasing after you."

"Kyoko." Mami began. "You can't fight love. It's more powerful than witches."

"In fact, love could kill witches." The two girls laughed at Kyoko's joke.

"Yes. But the point is, you can't just make your feelings for someone disappear." Mami continued. "You think they're gone..." She smiled. "...but they just keep on coming back."

"So true Mami." Kyoko replied. "I couldn't get rid of my feelings for Sayaka even if I wanted to." She smiled again. "But my feelings for you will never go away."

Mami smiled. "Forever and always?" She held Kyoko's hands.

"Forever and always." Kyoko repeated, embracing her girlfriend.


End file.
